The overall aims of this proposal are to develop advanced MR imaging methods that are designed specifically for imaging in the presence of interventional devices. MRI has become an important imaging modality for the management of cancer patients due to its excellent soft tissue contrast, but has so far been restricted primarily to the detection of cancer, with only a limited role in subsequent tissue biopsy, and no direct role in therapy. This is all changing with the recent generation of "open" MRI systems, which promise less invasive biopsy and the possibility for replacing generalized or systemic therapy with local therapy. To date, research has focused on designing interventional device materials that produce minimal artifacts with conventional imaging methods. Little has been done to adapt imaging methods to fit the needs of interventional MRI. This proposal will develop advanced MR imaging methods that will be rapid, interactive, and flexible in image contrasts. Distortions and signal voids will be minimized with the use of view angle tilting, tailored RF pulses, and oscillating gradients. These methods will be integrated into both RARE and GRE sequences and into the clinical environment with a real-time interactive interface. The methods will be validated in phantoms, volunteers, and 66 patients. This work will provide the basis for a research program dedicated to MR-guided minimally invasive interventional procedures.